Laurence Mailloux
'Laurence Mailloux' The history of Mailloux one of the oldest pureblood families in French Canadian history. The head of the family, Edmund Lucas is a well-standing Elder in the Ministry of Magic and his wife, Laurence, is a fashion designer, and looks after her four children, Nathanael, Robby, Francesca, and Laurence (in age order.). The family is very, very wealthy, and have funded for a majority of events and house warming parties and school funds. Born in Quebec, Laurence was born after Francesca. The family moved to Belize to get away from drama and everyday life. Laurence reacted better to the weather and she did not get sick. They began to spend more time in Quebec and Paris during the winter months, as really both were the families home with everyone besides her father there present. When it snowed, and to others, Laurence did not become ill under the trees started to really blossom. It was for this final reason that Laurence has quite a talent for transfigurations and elemental charms. As she grew, she also realised she had particular talent at talking and with choosing words perfectly. Along with this, proud trait, she put it into good use. Her parents at first did not want Francesca nor Laurence to attend a primary school for witches, in-fact sent a private tutor to tutor the two girls. The parents choose Madam Cackles Institute for Young Witches. Laurence and Francesca attended school together. They made loads of friends, each in different groups. If it was not for her sisters rampage of wanting to make a statement of herself and the headmistress of the Institute she would still be there. The headmistress insisted she was not going to keep Francesca because of her tardiness, detentions, and over enthusiasm for wanting to a feminist and wanting to sing opera. Her father had attempts at smoothing things over with the Headmistress and had not worked this time. During the summer, the father informed of a school, that was going to accept the two girls and was more friendly and had a reputation. Laurence was unhappy and her parents was very stressing. This was the only thing her father had really ever stood his ground on. She cried, begged him not to send her there. He had told her that she was going and that was it, final. So, now, here is Laurence. Situated in school Canada, and trying to make the best of everything she's got here. Family Mother: Laurence Father: Edmund Brothers: Nathanael and Robby Sister: Francesca Physical & Appearance Unlike her older twin sister, she's isn't very academically bright and with Francesca monopolizing her parents attention, Laurence doesn't really get much of it so she tries to get attention form other people at home. She's definitely her mothers daughter, as well as has her parents wrapped around her finger, as she is the baby. She's very proud of her family overall and wouldn't take it any other way. In fact, Laurence doesn't know if she wants to go into the family business, or take a opportunity in either Potions, Communications, or something practical and take up a job in one of those areas. Laurence is actually very likable, often with a follower or two. She is often seen with a book or fashion magazine in her hand in hallways and will talk to anyone if given half a chance. She's a reliable friend too and quickly will stand up in need, being brave and passionate. However with her abnormally large anger trait, a trait that seems to run through the family, it would not great to get on her bad side. While it is not done easily, once angered, Laurence is uncontrollable with her anger unlike her siblings and parents. Laurence is around 5'7" with long dark brown hair and pale yet bright brown eyes and is the smallest sibling of the Mailloux's. She's slim, heavier than Francesca, fair-skinned. All her robes are very form fitting as she wouldn't be caught dead in hand-me-downs, and prides herself on her appearance. Category:Malloux Category:Student Category:6th Year Category:Students Category:Characters Category:OS